Buttcup' story
by M1r25
Summary: La saga Hunger Games par Buttercup: Attention ceci est une traduction de miaulements, feulements et roronnenemnts. Certaines expressions sont traduites au à peu près puisque ces expressions n'existent pas dans notre langue. Bonne lecture.


Je dormais tranquillement et faisait de jolis rêves ou la sœur de ma maîtresse chérie était une petite souris, en fait plutôt une chose beige avec un corps de souris et la tête de la personne que je hais le plus. C'était marrant, je lui miaulais « Je vais te bouffer ! Je vais te bouffer ! » Elle couinait en criant « Prim ! Prim ! Ton chat veut me manger ! Prim ! Et au moment ou avec mes griffes que j'avais soigneusement acérées pour cette merveilleuse occasion, je la retenais et était prête à la bouffer, je me réveillai en sursaut car (oh malheur) avec tout le boucan qu'elle faisait en marchant sur le plancher grinçant, je vis l'objet de ma haine : Katniss Everdeen. Contrairement à ce que vous humains pensez les chats comprennent tout ce que vous dites et ce que les autres animaux disent c'est juste que nous n'arrivons pas à reproduire les autres sons que les miaulements, feulements, ronronnements etc. Je lui feulai dessus et elle me regarda de travers et dit « Toi, tu vas passer à la casserole ! ». Je voulus l'insulter de toutes les insultes me passant par la tête surtout les mots finissant en « -asse ».

Elle me détestait depuis le jour ou sa sœur m'avait vu, crevant à moitié de faim, puisque ayant été blessé je ne pouvais plus chasser, plein de puces et incroyablement maigre elle m'avait recueilli et soigné. Grâce elle j'étais devenu un beau chat bien vigoureux. Mais la Katniss m'avait empêché d'être pleinement heureux. Elle avait tenté de me noyer dans leur baignoire, elle m'avait abandonné dans la forêt autour du district douze. A chaque fois j'étais revenu ou avais survécu à coups de griffes et de crocs. J'avais beau la détester m'imaginer des moyens de la bouffer m'amusait. Jusqu'au jour où elle n'est pas revenue. Prim pleurait tout le temps. Leur mère aussi pleurait ou était dans un drôle d'état. Je compris qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave à Katniss. Malgré ma haine pour elle le fait que quand elle rentre de la chasse.

Parfois elle passait à la télévision. Prim pleurait, je n'aime pas quand elle pleure.

Un jour elle est revenue, Prim était aux anges, heureuse comme jamais. Nous avions déménagé et je n'aimais pas la nouvelle maison et logeait a notre ancienne maison. Malgré la haine que nous nourrissions l'un envers l'autre elle me nourrissait d'entrailles des animaux qu'elle avait chassé pour nourrir la famille Everdeen. Je rentrais à la maison de ma maîtresse pour quémander des caresses. Ignorant la jeune femme brune. Parfois un garçon blond venait voir les deux sœurs en particulier le fruit de la haine. Ce jeune homme me lançait des bouts de pain je ne suis pas un piaf quand même !

Un jour où j'étais resté avec Primrose, avec ce garçon : Peeta, Katniss et Mme Everdeen . Ils regardaient la télévision, je câlinais ma maîtresse en ronronnant et dormant quand des éclats de voix et des pleurs me réveillèrent en sursaut de peur je m'enfuis. Elle ne revenait presque plus à la maison. L'atmosphère tendue et triste me firent quitter la maison presque définitivement. L'aînée des enfants Everdeen ne revint pas. Je commençais à comprendre que ma vie de chaton heureux et adulé était finie.

Ce jour là j'étais dans les bois, je chassais quand retentit les explosions effrayé je grimpai à l'arbre le plus proche et vis le ciel s'embraser de couleurs rouges orangées. Il n'y avait plus de chez moi.

Maintenant qu'elle n'est plus j'erre sans but. Quand je vis de bâtiments abandonnés les pates en sang. Je rentrai dans l'un de ses bâtiments pour y mourir en paix. Quand j'entendis hurler « Buttercup ! ». Ma maîtresse, ma joie, mon bonheur était là. Face à moi elle courut et me pris dans ses bras. Je vis avec stupéfaction que Sa sœur était aussi ici et en vie bien que malheureuse. Ma vie repris son cours normal. J'avais eu l'autorisation spéciale de pouvoir rester avec elles. On nous fit aller dans un appartement avec une trappe pour pouvoir sortir à ma guise. Katniss fut la première à partir. Puis Prim pour ne pas revenir…

On me mit dehors et me fis dégager. Je refis la longue route que j'avais fais pour revenir cela me pris plus de temps et beaucoup de peine car je savais que il y avait eu un problème par rapport à Prim. Quand au bout de plusieurs mois j'atteins le district douze : la maison. Entrant chez moi où j'avais vu de la lumière je vis Katniss qui m'a lancé des coussins en hurlant et braillant. Je ne me souviens plus exactement de ce qu'elle a dit trop en état de choc. Mais elle mentionna Prim et qu'elle était morte. Impossible ! Non ! Pas elle !

Par la suite je la consolai et elle me consola. Si elle n'avait pas été là pour me consoler je crois que je serais mort. Mort de chagrin de l'avoir perdue. Une vielle dame vint tous les jours s'occuper de la maison et ma nouvelle maîtresse que maintenant je ne détestais plus me donnait son bacon. Elle ne bougeait presque plus, juste pour manger aller aux toilettes et s'occuper de moi. Elle me faisait mal au cœur et me rendais encore plus malheureux. Celle que l'on appelait la fille du feu jusqu'au jour ou Il est revenu…

Retranscription écrite d'un discours oral dont l'original était en miaulements, feulements et ronronnements. Ses mots sont l'autobiographie de Buttercup (Everdeen).

M1r25


End file.
